godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Park Mu-Bong
Park Mu-Bong (Kor: 박무봉) is a member of the National Assembly of Korea, a member of The Six and the organizer of the G.O.H Tournament. He had changed his name to Park Mu-Jin (Kor: 공원 뮤 진). Appearance Mu-Bong is a tall, slim man, with an average build. He is almost always seen dressed in a black suit and dress pants, with an orange Hawaiian dress-shirt that has flower patterns on it. A look which is often associated with gangsters in Korea. He wears a zen-beaded necklace with a cross hanging at the center. He has sharp, black eyes, with narrow eye-bags underneath. On his forehead is an X-shaped scar, given to him by Jin Tae-Jin. His hair is often seen as clean cut and slicked back, but his hair forms two little horns at the top of his head. He uses hair gel to try and flatten them, but they always pop up right after (a running gag throughout the series). A cross is imprinted on his palm(s), which seems to be the source of his Charyeok. Personality Mu-bong at first appears to be an ambitious and malicious person, where he seems he'll do anything to achieve his goals. It is first noted when he destroyed an entire island where one of the senators were having their vacation at when they rejected his proposition. Another example is when Han Dae-Wi wanted to make a deal with him about healing his sick friend, but Mubong states that he has to simply win the Tournament. He also comes off as being aloof and uncaring, especially when people he knew were killed, yet was still quick to move on. However it is shown he cares about others, albeit subtly, usually through a solemn expression or other actions. He has helped the protagonists in a multitude of ways as well, such as giving information to Dae-Wi about Charyeok, and removing their accusations during the post-tournament arc with all his money. If anything, he tries not to let his emotions get the best of him. At most, his alignment is morally ambiguous, where he won't hesitate to use force or make sacrifices if necessary to reach his goals or stop his enemies. It is mentioned by Judge Q that he cannot figure out what he is thinking. He can come off as being egotistical and conceited, as shown when he wanted Gi-Joo to "bow" to him because he was older, or when he told Judge Q to "Kneel before me..." when Q demanded answers about Shim Bong-sa's family. He is shown to not take kindly to disrespect, especially when it comes to his real name. He can seem to overlook it when close people tease him, however. Otherwise, he can be quite patient, willing to be humiliated and disliked by the public, but still remain a level head. He has a soft spot towards honest people, first noted where he couldn't bring himself to harm Jin Mo-Ri after he honestly answered his questions without hesitation. He had shown interest in Han Dae-Wi and Mo-Ri, calling them baby tigers (a metaphor often used in Korea to describe powerful spirits), but had a more personal interest with Dae-Wi, specifically when he was fighting against Mo-Ri as he was finally willing to tell the truth about his friend. He may like honesty due to the fact he is also rather blunt, preferring for people to get to the point and not beat around the bush. Mu-bong can sometimes be seen to act cowardly (at least as a joke) where he used Moon Gi-Joo as a "friend shield" against Jin Tae-Jin's kick. He seems to also be somewhat pessimistic, where he texted Judge P to "save him" during Taek Jae-Kal's violent winning spree in the tournament. He seems to show a rivalry towards Jin Tae-Jin, most likely due to the fight they had years ago and the scar that Tae-Jin gave him. His tone towards him comes off as malicious and cunning, but he has also shown respect to him such as when he spoke about Jin Mo-ri's past. He also seems to have a rivalry with Sang Man-Duk as well, with the latter more willing to show off his abilities to him. History Not much is known about Mu-Bong, other than he is a rich, influential Korean representative and a member of The Six. It has been mentioned repeatedly that he was strong enough to join The Six at the age of 18. He has been considered a prodigy, noted by Jin Tae-Jin, and also a called a "tiger cub" (In Korea, calling someone a tiger cub means they are a formidable person) by Jun Jae-san. Jae-san had also mentioned that Jin Mo-Ri wasn't as strong as Mu-Bong at his age (although this is now seemingly refuted due to current events regarding Mo-Ri). Vaguely noted, Mu-Bong seems to have a deep history with Man-Duk. They 'kindly' greeted one another and brought up statements in the past tense, mentioning little tidbits of each other's history and skills, implicating that they had some connection before. An example of this is where Man-Duk stated "Do you still ''think you're unrivaled?". Man-Duk also grabbed Mu-Bong's necklace, asking "You ''still ''have this?" They had a sillier argument regarding their name change, blaming each other for copying. Plot Round with God As Mu-Bong was preparing the G.O.H. tournament, he got a from local business man he made a deal to make the tournament become a reality, however the business man think his ideal is insane and cancelled the idea. Mu-Bong got angry and used his charyeok to crush the island the business man was at. Judge P then came to Mubong side and told him that the project is going to be starting today and Mubong told her to hurry since they are running out of time. Later, Mubong broke into the pentagon and met up with the president of the United States. Mu-Bong told the president that he has urgent news and he told him that he is the member of the national assembly of the republic of Korea. He then tells him that the atomic bomb has lost its value. The rest of the Judges has sent their invitations. A scene is shown where Judge R personally reports to Mu-Bong about the finished invitations. Before he leaves, Mubong asks if his arm was broken, in which R hesitantly replies with a yes. With a sudden interest with this contestant, R leaves. As the tournament starts, Moon Gi-Joo takes notice of Jin Mo-Ri's abilities. He reports to Mubong about it, stating it was Renewal Taekwondo. They reminisce about their fight 17 years ago with the rest of The Six against Jin Tae-Jin - the living master of Re-Taekwondo - and remembering how badly they had lost to him. They soon bring Mo-Ri to interrogate him about his connection to Jin Tae-Jin and where he lives, which Mo-Ri happily answers to. (TBC) Later Mubong decided that Mori could return to the tournament if he could defeat Judge Q. When it was time for the match to begin, Mu-Bong found Mo-Ri to be missing and went to find him, but then he found out the gate to Na Bong-Chim was open. He then realized that Mori had set Bongchim free. Bongchim then explains to Mubong that Mori ate the Sage Pill and both of them end up having a match. Mubong and Bong-Chim end up casting afterimage of each other during the fight and surprised each other how one improve and remain the same. When their fight was over, they headed to the area to save Mo-Ri, but end up dying from the Sage Pill effect, but somehow was able to get up again. Bong-Chim and Mu-Bong end up talking about the upcoming threat and that they try to get The Six together again but couldn't. Abilities He is a member of The Six and is very skilled in combat. He easily stopped the battle between Judge Q and Judge R. He later on fought with Na Bong-Chim and was able to overwhelm him after a long fight. '''Superhuman Endurance': He has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Such injuries include being pierced by giant spires on his back. He was able to be up and walking a few moments later. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he received from his master Na Bong-Chim, he has superhuman agility. Superhuman Speed: He has shown to have incredible speed. When he broke someone's arm in a quick flash, Kim Doo-Shik stated that he was too fast for it to be caught on CCTV cameras. He fought with Bishops and was able to react to their attacks. Superhuman Strength: In general, he is capable of fighting against and knocking out a large number of regular humans with relative ease. He was able to brush away punches from normal humans, without flinching. He was also able to easily break a thug's arm with a quick flick of his hand. Also shown when he took on a wave of swords sent after him by Man-Duk. High Intelligence: He has shown to have accurate deductive abilities, as he was able to figure out that Judge R had his arm broken after fighting with Mori, and even deduced where someone was hit and how fatal the attack was by simply looking at a drop of blood. He is also shown to be a quick thinker, for when his plans do not go well, he is capable of improvising and figuring out alternate solutions to problems. 'Charyeok' Longinus' Hand His charyeok works through his right hand which has the shape of a cross imprinted on his palm(s). His abilities are also often in the shape of a cross. He uses Gravity-related abilities offensively and a barrier-like ability defensively. He was able to use his powers from faraway distances as he was capable of crushing an island while sitting at his office. Offensively, he can slam down many people to the ground and kill them, or "squeeze" them in the air until they implode. He may also blast enemies with cross shaped energies or crush the ground beneath creating large holes. Defensively, he can create barriers strong enough to hold back Sang Man-Duk's sky sword attack, which was larger than a multistory building or stop a cave from collapsing on him. He can change the topography of an area with gravity for both attack and defense. He can also levitate objects by reversing gravity around the area. Image Gallery TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Island Crush (CH005).png|Destroying an island from afar. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Punishment (CH014).png|Punishing the judges. Ouch. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Bam (CH075).png|Crushing all of the followers in a single move. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Priest Crush (CH076).png|Blowing up a Priest. The God of High School - CH076 - 34.jpg|Using his powers to cut off Man-Duk's arm. The God of High School - CH077 - 29.jpg|Using his Charyeok to block Man-Duk's attack. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Hole (CH098).png|Causing the floor beneath the kids to collapse. TGOH - CH110 - 03 Raise.png|Raising the waters of the incoming tidal wave. TGOH - CH155 - Nephilim.jpg|Slamming down a Nephilim. TGOH - CH022 - Speed.png|Dodging at superspeed and leaving an afterimage. TGOH - CH168 - Crack.jpg|Superspeed arm breakage. TGOH - CH176 - Hole.jpg|Creating a giant chasm while being underground. TGOH - CH176 - Boom.jpg|Blowing up a priest. Boom~ TGOH - CH005 - Infiltrating.jpg|Infiltrating the Pentagon. TGOH - CH175 - Look At This Mess.jpg|Look at the mess they caused. TGOH - CH176 - Shield.jpg|Using it to shield himself from falling rocks. Longinushandpark.png|His Longinus' Hand special ability. Reverse gravity.jpg|Levitating object through Reverse Gravity Changing topography.jpg|Changing the topography of the area with Gravity References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Six Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Human Category:Strength Group